


Depths of Iniquity

by A_wild_reylo_appears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Bonding, Mind Manipulation, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Kylo Ren, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_wild_reylo_appears/pseuds/A_wild_reylo_appears
Summary: Post The Last Jedi, Rey was not the first to wake after being knocked unconscious. Kylo Ren has taken her into his care.





	1. Chapter 1

Pain shoots through her body. Her lungs burn. She desperately gasps and claws at her throat. Her eyes open seeing the flame-haired man staring down at her full of hatred.

“I know you didn't come here to join the First Order. The Supreme Leader's death was your doing.” The man spat out at her with icy venom.

Every muscle in her body tenses, every nerve crystallizes into fear. He flies back from her, hitting the durasteel wall. A limp doll with limbs crumpling into a bloody pile.

Rey pushes herself up gingerly, heaving for air. Unsure of where she is or why. She tries to assess the damage when the door to the small room opens.

A look of terror flicks across his face, only for a moment, before calm settles over him. Ben? Kylo?

Then she remembers in flashes. The fight, the lightsaber splitting, and Snoke dead. Most of all, that Kylo betrayed her hope in him.

She tries to speak but all that comes out is a hoarse rush of air.

His eyes burn down with contempt at the man she threw away from her. He turns back to the doorway, only now she notices the two crimson guards flanking him.

“He was a fool to try to kill my apprentice.” Kylo's words are contemptuous and approving.

*****

When Rey opens her eyes again… she can't remember what happened after those words.

It is dark here and she lay in a large bed. Sheets cool against her bare skin and a dim light comes from a viewport that takes up an entire wall.

Her eyes adjust, she can make out gossamer cloth hanging. Draped, with a slight sheen from the dim light. She shifts to move, ignoring the pain shooting through her body. Her hand rises to her throat, she delicately grazes the traumatized flesh.

Laying on her side, she stares out at the view. At the fleet of star destroyers in formation under the faint light of distant stars.

Rey doesn't want to process the ramifications of this information. Or what Kylo had meant. She doesn't want to consider what her presence in this room and not a cell might mean.

Instead, she pushes those questions away. Along with the pain and fear of the truth. They constrict her being. The knowledge of reality something she can't bear to face. The frenzy to explore, to prepare, to strategize still lingers. An unwelcome guest among the torrent of emotions she can feel in her chest.

Her throat burns with unacknowledged despair.

Rey waits. Playing at the appearance of a resolute calm. It would not be long. She doubts that he could leave her to rest quietly. The tendrils of his mind already sliding against the boundaries of her thoughts. He knows she is awake.

****

Rey senses his presence closing in on her long before the door slides open. She hears him stripping himself of the many trappings that warn those who might cross him.

The lights come on slowly. She doesn't feign sleep. She doesn't pretend embarrassment at her state of dress compared his. Rey sits up, her skin exposed aside from her underclothes and the shadows of bruises. She is still. Her eyes looking at this man. Questioning and accusing silently.

His eyes are just as dark and troubled as before but determined. She wants to believe that there is kindness, and hates herself for that sliver of hope. His lips tighten and brows furrow. Rey feels him pushing against her mind. She wouldn't let him in, ever again.

He walks closer, slowly raising his hand toward her throat.

“Don't touch me!” Rey’s voice comes out in a hiss. She moves to smack his hand but is caught.

“Don't.” Kylo's voice a dark warning. His fury lurks just beneath the surface as he pushes her back into the bed. Her wrist held tightly above her head, her other clenching against her side.

He grazes her throat with the bare fingertips of his other hand. Black rage swirls around him as he examines the damage. Rey glances away from his eyes. There was too much emotion to examine. The need to put distance between them. Clenching her fists, she waits for him to finish his examination.

“You're still healing. I moved you here for your own safety.” He releases his grip. The warm press of his body moving to sit beside her as she faces away.

“Why am I not being kept with my friends?” Rey questions.

“You don't like these accommodations?”

“How many of my friends did you murder?” Rey asks with a rasp, turning her face back toward him. Hoping for a hint of remorse.

“The Resistance is no more. My apprentice didn't have friends in the Resistance, she was used by them.”

His reaches his hand out, lingering on her face, thumb stroking across her cheekbone.

“You're lying,” Rey whispers.

“I have never lied to you.” His words firm and unrelenting.

Her heart drops. It couldn't be true.

“Why?” She couldn't think.

Numbness spreads through her body. Loneliness striking her like lightning. For a brief moment she had people who cared. A place she wanted to belong.

“They were traitors.”

Her eyes are dry but she can feel her throat growing tighter. Her chest aches so deeply she can't breath.

Short, tiny gasps come from her but all she can think about is Finn. He came back for her. He saved her for no other reason beyond that he cared about her. The vice around her heart tightens.

Distantly, like an echo, she can hear Kylo saying her name. She can't focus. Her vision narrows. Spots splatter across her sight like dark stars.

Kylo blows through her mental defenses. Nothing but smoke to his power and their bond.

She gasps sharply at the intrusion. Rey realizes he is holding her tightly staring into her eyes. She pushes away from him. She struggles against his hold but his grip only tightens as he pulls her against him.

The barest of tears burn in her eyes and she is sobbing into his chest.

“Why not me, why not me, why not me?” A whispered refrain of devastation.

“Rey, just breathe. Breathe.” His hand rubbing her back.

She can feel his concern, his need for her.

“You belong with me.” Stark vulnerability lies in his words. Desperation.

Fury envelops her. “No. Never.”

Rey’s head snaps back with his clenched fist in her hair. Kylo’s fiery rage enveloping her. His mouth whispering against her ear, “You’ll change your mind.”

Rey freezes as his teeth graze and pull her earlobe. Her stomach drops. A chill spreads through her as she tries to make sense of him.

She must be in shock. Paralyzed by his grip on her hair. By his hot breath snaking down the side of her neck.

He releases her, standing as she catches herself on the bed. She doesn't understand. Her heart pounds in her chest.

“You need to recover. We can discuss your situation more later.” Kylo states with a cool tone before walking off and through another door.

She slowly hauls herself out of bed. She steadies herself at the sudden dizziness. Slow minutes pass as she collects herself. He couldn't just… walk off after that.

Her face flushing in anger, she walks through the door.

It was only then she hears the water. His nude form in a clear shower stall with rivulets of water running down his chest.

She is gaping at him. At all the scars that peek through the fogged glass. She had never seen a human male nude before.

“Like what you see, Rey?” She could hear the smirk. Him daring her to pretend he didn't affect her.

She isn't about to let him just scare her off.

“We’re not done yet.” Rey rasps.

He opens the sliding glass panel and Force pulls her to him.

“I can't hear you over the water. Get in. The steam will be good for your throat.”

She shakes her head and tries to back away. Her body feels weak. The ground wants to shift under her. He grabs her, pushing her against the opposite wall, caging her between his arms.

“You were saying?” His voice holding some emotion she couldn't name.

“What do you want from me?” Rey asks while averting her face away from his.

“I want many things from you. I know there are things you want from me.” His voice whispers against her ear. The closeness overwhelming her. Thin undergarments her only protection.

Rey looks at him, holding his dark eyes so he can see her sincerity. “I want nothing from you.”

He straightens, his hands sliding down her shoulders and holding her arms. “You do. I didn't execute everyone. I'm sure there are concessions you might be willing to make to save others.”

“But you said-”

“The Resistance is no more, not everyone has been executed just yet.”

Finn…

“What would you give for these people you barely know? For a cause you know only in passing?”

Her hands are splayed against the cool tile. Her pulse thundering through her body. She couldn't abandon them. She wouldn't.

“Anything.”

There is an almost cruel twist to his lips at her answer. She can feel the echoes of his emotions. A cacophony of need and triumph.

“Anything? Your life and freedom? Your mind and body? Your heart and soul?” His words come out like a silken thread, binding her in a web of promises.

Rey juts her chin out at him. There is a precipice she is standing at the edge of and it is too dark to see the bottom.

“Anything.” Her voice holds a finality. She can feel him still lingering in her mind, tasting the truth of her response. She has survived before. He might keep her but he will never have her.

He seems closer as he roughly tilts her chin up higher to face him. The shimmer of tears and fierce determination meeting his dark ones. The shadows of madness lurk within his eyes and burning obsession.

“I will take it all.” His voice deep as he leans forward. He brushes his lips softly against hers as she gasps.

An electric thrill, a frozen chill, fills her body. Every hair stands on end. His body crowds her, his hand sliding up to hold her face.

Kylo pulls back after lingering over her lips. His thumb stroking across her cheek.

She looks up at him. She feels lost. His eyes hold a tenderness and covetousness. Rey waits for her anger to fill her. To feel indignation fill her with righteous fury.

An eternity, or seconds later, she feels the anger finally snap through her shock. She blocks out their bond and pushes against him. Slipping to the side, he tries to grab her wrist but the water makes her hard to grasp.

Managing not to slip on the floor she goes to the bedroom. Moving to a chest of drawers, she pulls out too large pants and a shirt. Rey strips off her wet undergarments as quickly as possible. She doesn't try to find a weapon. His lightsaber was not with him when he came in but she knew she was in no real condition to fight.

Dressed, she goes over to the far side of the room. She could feel the bruises on her ribs and the lingering effects of a concussion. She had no idea how long she had been out. Rey also couldn't be sure that anyone was actually alive.

They had their strange connection. When they had fought Snoke’s guards, it was as though they had been in sync. Both taking from each other combat moves.

Rey had seen Kylo would betray Snoke. She should have realized that her vision didn't mean he would turn from the darkness in his heart.

* * *

 

She puts her back to the corner and slides down to sit. Hugging her legs, she waits for Kylo to come for her. She is trapped and they both know it.


	2. Chapter Two

Rey doesn't look directly at him as he comes out of the bathroom. She feels lightheaded and rests her head against her knees. He doesn’t come to bother her, instead getting dressed. He sits down in the chair by a small table. Picking up a holo, he continues to ignore her.

She tries to feel him without reaching out. His energy feels darker than before, stronger. Something inside makes her shudder. In the throne room with Snoke, she felt the Light in him, the struggle and conflict. Now… she only could feel the darkness. Any flash of light only put the darkness within him more starkly in contrast.

She didn’t understand. He could have left the First Order. He could have-

“I never could have gone back. You’re a fool to think so.” Kylo replied to her thoughts.

She looks up at him while trying to fortify her mind. Skywalker had barely taught her anything beyond the basics. Anything else she muddled through or mimicked. The only reason it worked so far was because she had spent her entire life adapting and surviving. 

“Your mother would forgive you. Luke would forgive you.” Rey said quietly.

He put the holo down roughly on the table. Walking toward her, he crouched down to look at her. 

“Skywalker is dead. He tried to stop me and died in the attempt. He did nothing to save the Resistance until it was too late. The Resistance ended in the back of a cave in despair. They sent out their signal and we let them. No one came to their aid. No one came to save them.”

Kylo’s words reverberated through her. How could Skywalker be dead? What about-

“The general still lives. We have no need to kill an old woman. She is dying anyway, or did she not tell you when she sent you off on a mission to bring back Skywalker?” 

Rey looked at him in shock, unsure of the truth. He had pointed out that he had never lied to her and she almost thought that maybe he couldn’t. Of all the things in the galaxy it was maybe one thing he wouldn’t do. Maybe they had become too entwined to be able to lie to each other.

“You are so much like me and still you don’t understand,” Kylo said almost sadly.

“Why do you care if she is dying?” Rey asked quietly. 

She could feel his frustration with her. He wanted her to understand. She couldn’t. She couldn’t understand throwing away a family that had loved him. She is nothing like him. She would have done anything to have a family that loved her like they did him.

“Her time is almost up. She has lost any will to live now and it won’t be long.”

He paused. He seemed to struggle with that truth. Whatever he feels for his mother is tied up in his rage and loneliness. 

“Who do you plan to bargain for my compliance?” Rey asked, changing the subject.

“The traitor stormtrooper. There are also a few others who didn’t die in the last stand.” Kylo watched her closely, she could feel him monitoring her emotions through their connection.

She didn’t care. Rey could feel joy and relief fill her. Even though everything else had been taken down and broken, he at least lived.

“Show me.” Rey rasped out. 

His rage was licking at her like a fire. “I will show you on the holo. You won’t be seeing him again anytime soon.”

Kylo stood, his hand reaching out to her to help her stand. Rey glared at him, pushing herself off the ground. She got up too fast, the blood rushing through her head. Reaching out to catch herself on the wall, instead he caught her.

“You’re still too weak. I should have let them keep you in the bacta tank longer. I’ll have the medic come tomorrow.” 

Feeling his guilt, she held herself back from pushing him away. She was already exhausted from everything today, She just wanted to see that Finn was alive. 

Stumbling again, he steadied her before sweeping her up into his arms. Struggling like a feral creature that didn’t want to be held, he looked down at her and she stilled. 

“I’m just taking you to the bed, calm down. You overexerted yourself.”

“And whose fault is that?” Rey snapped at him.

“Yours, you should have just rested instead of trying to argue,” Kylo said, depositing her on the bed.

He used the Force and the holo flew over to his hand. A few moments and he showed a large cell with about twenty people in it. A few she recognized from the Resistance. She didn’t see Finn.

“Where is Finn?” She demanded.

Kylo’s lips tightened and he tapped the screen. It showed Finn in a small cell by himself.  
“This could just be a recording,” Rey said warily. 

Kylo almost growled in exasperation. “I will show you. The video is in real time.”

Rey started to ask him how, as he handed her the holo. He walked over to the door he had come in through and it opened. 

*I had hoped this wouldn’t be necessary.* He murmured in her mind while at the same time ordering something from the guard.

A tremor passed through Rey at his words in her mind. Before there had been some kind of unconscious communication. She could feel him poking around but he wasn’t just invading her mind. He was enmeshed with it. It terrified her because she didn’t know how to stop it. When she just saw him as a vision, it was different. He had been different. 

He leaned back against the closed door. Waiting.

She looked down at the holo. The video didn’t have sound but after a few moments, Finn stood up. He looked like he was shouting as a couple stormtroopers came in. One of them pulling out a baton and starting to beat him with it. 

“Stop it! Kylo stop it!” Her voice cracking as she screamed at him.

“Do you agree to my terms? I will know if you are lying or plotting something.” Kylo said darkly.

“I do just stop hurting him!”

Kylo watched her for a moment. She could feel him lurking in her mind and examining her emotions.

He must have been satisfied by what he found because he turned opening the door again. “Tell them to knock him out.”

The door shut as the guard nodded. Kylo walked over to her and she saw the stormtrooper beating him stop. The other kneeling forward appeared to inject Finn with something and he went limp.

Rey threw the holo at Kylo and he only put his hand up to stop it. It went flying back over to rest on the table.

“You made it necessary to show that he is alive. I will have him looked at medically.” Kylo’s face held no emotion.

“You’re a monster,” Rey whispered with tears falling.

“I am. I never denied that. But now I think you will know that when I tell you something it is the truth, even if you feel you cannot trust me.” Kylo said walking over to open a bottom drawer. 

Staring at him, her anger was almost suffocating. She could feel her pulse pounding in her ears as he was now handing her a long, soft shirt.

“What is this for?” Rey asked. She could hear in her words that she was going to lose her voice soon.

“It is for sleeping. Put it on.”

Rey balked. “What I’m wearing will do.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

Angrily she tore off her top and pulled on the one he handed her. 

“The pants too.”

“But I don’t-” Rey started.

“The shirt is long enough,” Kylo said firmly.

Glaring at him, she shimmied off the pants. She felt exposed. He reached forward, his hand stroking the back of her head. Rey felt more vulnerable than she did even when all she was wearing were underclothes and he was trapping her against the wall in the shower. Maybe it was because all he had on were soft pants and his chest bare to her. Maybe because a moment ago he was torturing her friend and now he was caressing her tenderly.

His hand rested against her cheek. She felt the sudden urge to bite him.

“I can be cruel but I don’t have to be. I don’t want to be cruel to you.” Kylo said quietly. 

She stayed silent as he sighed walking around to the other side of the bed, pulling the covers back.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked alarmed.

“Going to sleep.”

There was plenty of space between them but that wasn’t the point.

“Save your voice, I won’t do anything to you tonight.” He said crawling into the covers. Rey wanted to fight, wanted to rage but she knew she couldn’t win right now. 

And as long as he had Finn and the others, she really couldn’t do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this so far. I will work on getting chapters out quickly but I also might be a bit of a ocd rewriter so it can take a minute :)
> 
> If you got this far thank you so much for reading


End file.
